Kyle Brody
Kyle Brody was a federal agent for United States Homeland Security. Kyle possessed a vast knowledge of the supernatural world. He became Paige Matthew's boyfriend after he saved the Charmed Ones from being exposed by Inspector Sheridan. Kyle wound up being killed by an Avatar known as Beta. After death in the Avatars "Utopia", the Elders transformed him into a Whitelighter. Kyle witnessed his parents', Jack and Ruth, murder by Celerity Demons as a child and spent the majority of his life seeking vengeance against the beings he believed to be responsible for their deaths. For the majority of his life, he believed those beings were the Avatars, an ancient supernatural race determined to end the battle between Good and Evil by imposing their own order on the world. Brody was an ordinary mortal armed only with an ancient potion that killed Avatars. His search for these beings led him to the Charmed Ones; he helped keep their secret in exchange for their help. While Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, and Darryl Morris are wary of Brody's extreme methods (one of which was placing Inspector Sheridan in a coma), Paige overlooked his obsession as she fell in love with him. While dating, he and Paige stumbled upon a magical book known as Crossed, Double-Crossed and after opening it, the couple were transported into a black and white world within the pages of the book. The two managed to return to reality. Kyle stumbled upon Celerity Demons, the same breed of demon responsible for his parents death, while investigating a string of strange accidents where regular mortals managed to survive their homes burning to the ground only moments later to be killed by things such as a speeding semi-truck. Kyle's research led to finding out that the Celerity demon known as Sarpedon] was capturing Guardian Angels and using them to guide and guard him in his hope of becoming indestructible to the Avatars. Kyle and Paige planned to have his Guardian Angel be a target of Sarpedon, but instead, Sarpedon went for Paige's. Afterwards, Kyle was captured by Sarpedon and held in another Celerity Demon's lair, only to be saved by Paige and her sisters later on. Despite being later convinced by Leo that the Avatars were, in fact, not responsible for the death of his parents, Brody remained unconvinced of their motives. He later formed an alliance with the demon Zankou in an effort to stop the Avatars from going through with their plan. Brody was killed while killing the Avatar Beta, to which the Elders took notice, as they made him a whitelighter shortly after the Avatars were forced to rescind their Utopia. He came back to bid farewell to his beloved Paige before moving on to the next stage of his destiny. Paigekylebacktime.gif|Paige and Kyle going back to 1981 (click for animation) Appearances Agent Brody appeared in a total of 10 episodes over the course of the series. ;Season 7 :Charrrmed! :Styx Feet Under :Once In A Blue Moon :Someone To Witch Over Me :Charmed Noir :There's Something About Leo :Witchness Protection :Ordinary Witches :Extreme Makeover: World Edition :Charmageddon See also *Paige Matthews Brody, Kyle Brody, Kyle Brody, Kyle Brody, Kyle Brody, Kyle Brody, Kyle Brody, Kyle Category:Innocents Lost Category:Deceased Category:Season 7